Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps
by choox
Summary: Difficile d'accepter une rupture...


Tout est à **JK Rowling**, excepté la chanson: **Paroles: Lionel Florence, David Hallyday. Musique: David Hallyday**

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS 

La porte de l'appartement claqua et on entendit le bruit d'un objet qui tombe, et qui casse.

-Oh, bouse ! Hurla le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

D'un coup de pied, il expédia le cadre qui était à terre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il resta un moment immobile et silencieux puis se précipita pour récupérer l'objet. Il ramassa, les mains tremblantes, la photo, parmi les débris de verre éparts sur la moquette, auxquels il ne fit pas attention, même lorsqu'il se coupa sur l'un. Il la regarda un instant puis la jeta sur un meuble, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil vert et éternua. Sur l'accoudoir, il récupéra un poil orange.

-Maudit chat ! Mais je finissais par t'apprécier…

Il ne tenait pas en place, il ne voulait pas s'abandonner à la tristesse, mais « elle » occupait son esprit. Il désirait conserver tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces photos qui, sur les murs, l'entouraient, comme pour retenir encore un peu sa présence. Mais il lui en voulait, il s'en voulait et dans le même temps, l'envie était forte de tout casser, de se débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait lui être associé.

-Cela ne servirait à rien : c'est chez elle plus que chez moi depuis longtemps… Enfin, plus maintenant, soupira-t-il.

_J'reste  
avec mes souvenirs  
ces morceaux du passé  
comme un miroir en éclats de verre  
mais à quoi ça sert  
_

Il parcouru des yeux la grande bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur. « Ses livres », songea-t-il. Sa main frôla des volumes plus ou moins épais, plus ou moins vieux, plus ou moins poussiéreux et s'arrêta à un livre blanc, qu'il prit.

Même pour elle, ce livre était, ou du moins avait été le plus important, plus important que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ou même que son propre livre : _Elfes de maisons d'hier, Elfe de maison d'aujourd'hui : un pas à franchir. _Et lui, combien de temps avait-il passé à le feuilleter, avec ou sans elle ? Il caressa la couverture de cuir et le titre gravé sur une plaque métallique dorée avant de l'ouvrir en fermant les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il y trouverait : encore un peu d'eux. Lentement, presque souriant, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la première photographie, seule, au milieu de la page, vierge de toute indication : la photo parlait d'elle-même. On y voyait un couple de deux jeunes gens de 17ans environ, le garçon tenant sa compagne par l'épaule. Ils semblaient tous deux heureux, et se regardaient l'un l'autre, se souriant, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, et de temps en temps, jetant un coup d'œil à la bâtisse derrière eux : un immense château dont les hautes tours semblaient pouvoir toucher le ciel. Poudlard, lieu de leur première rencontre, de leur premier baiser, entre les balais d'un placard dissimulé derrière une tenture.

Il tourna les pages : eux à la montagne, elle avec ses parents, lui caressant un hypogriffe, eux eu milieu de leurs amis, qui avaient trop longtemps été uniquement ses amis à elle, elle s'agrippant à un balai… des pages et des pages de photos, et d'un coup, plus rien. La dernière photo les montrait de dos, se tenant sagement la main, avec, en fond, la Tour Eiffel : leurs dernières vacances ensemble, à Paris. Elle portait la robe qu'il venait de lui offrir…

Mais les pages blanches laissaient le lecteur sur sa faim : et après ? Mais que pouvait-il ajouter après ? Toute nouvelle photo le montrerait seul, morose. Il n'y aurait donc pas d'autres photos : l'album reflétait leur histoire : une histoire inachevée, qui n'aurait pas dû finir. Ils avaient encore des aventures à vivre, il avait encore tant de choses à lui offrir…

Il eut alors l'impression qu'une seule chose qui pourrait le libérer de ses démons : il posa le volume dans la cheminée, et s'agenouillant devant l'âtre, il sorti sa baguette et murmura « _Incendio_ ».

Debout, devant la cheminée, il regarda le livre se consumer lentement.

_C'que j'voulais dire  
reste sur des pages blanches  
sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait  
c'était juste hier_

Il lui devait tout : sa réussite professionnelle, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait motivé et aidé, son indépendance, c'était tout d'abord parce qu'elle l'avait libéré de son père puis du contrôle de Voldemort, quand avec ses meilleurs amis, elle l'avait vaincu, son détournement des forces du mal c'était encore son œuvre, ses amis, c'était d'abord les siens, et c'était elle qui leur avait montré que des ennemis peuvent se retrouver amis. Et son amour pour elle… Il se souvenait si bien comment cela avait commencé : en cherchant à l'aider, et même si elle avait, au départ, été poussée par la pitié, elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas qu'une fouine arrogante. Le libérant de toute influence néfaste, elle l'avait libéré tout court. Lui si agressif au début peu à peu avait ouvert son cœur à celle qui paraissait le plus improbable dans ce rôle. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, elle répondait toujours que c'était elle qui était venue le chercher, et qu'elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde : elle était fière d'avoir brisé la première la carapace que son père avait forgé pour lui, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. « Toi seule en était capable », assurait-il.

C'était pour elle, grâce à elle et avec elle qu'il avait évolué pour aboutir à ce qu'il était : quelqu'un d'heureux, quelqu'un de digne, quelqu'un d'épanoui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas pour qui elle avait rompu. « Pourquoi la formule _Reparo _n'agit-elle pas sur un couple, ou bien là, tout de suite, sur mon cœur ? Ouhla…. J'en deviens pathétique… ! »

Lui qui avait été le briseur de cœur à l'école, il en était maintenant victime, et était pris de remords. « Mais de toute façon, aucune ne m'aimait comme moi, je l'aime elle. C'est finalement une punition bien méritée, mais si injuste à la fois, à présent que j'ai changé !»

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Tout ce qu'il était, c'était pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse être fière de lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait réussi au moins ça… « Non, sinon pourquoi est-elle partie ? » Il était seul, devant la cheminée, remplie de cendres encore tièdes d'un passé si proche.

Son parfum flottait encore dans l'appartement dans lequel il errait comme un fantôme, ce parfum qu'il respirait encore à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, où ils étaient venus ensemble, mais d'où ils étaient partis séparément. Il revoyait son visage fin qu'encadraient des mèches échappées de son chignon fait rapidement (il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était encore plus belle les cheveux lâchés, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre : ses cheveux la gênaient pour lire, et puis, disait-elle : « j'ai l'air d'un lion avec cette crinière ! »). Ella avait l'air harassée, lui était rêveur, songeant en la regardant à quelle point elle était jolie, ce qui n'enlevait rien à tout le reste de ses qualités. C'est à peine s'il avait compris quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester ensemble, que « ça ne rimait à rien tous ces cadeaux, ces tours du monde ». Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réagir, et il n'avait sorti qu'un « qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » d'un ton amusé, mais il comprenait à son expression grave, que cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

_Pourquoi sans prévenir  
un jour tout s'arrête  
et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre  
sans savoir quoi faire_

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé en dire plus.

-On a vécu des moments formidables, merci pour eux, mais même les bonnes choses ont une fin, il faut s'y résoudre. Je suis désolée.

Elle s'était levée en ramassant son sac et était partie d'un pas rapide. Il aurait dû la rattraper, lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il était capable de tout pour elle, que sa décision n'était pas fondée. Mais il la connaissait bien, et finalement, cela lui ressemblait bien : elle y avait sûrement bien réfléchi et s'était préparée, et il était de plus abasourdi, déstabilisé. Il l'était par ailleurs toujours, effondré dans un fauteuil de son salon, « de notre salon », pensa-t-il.

-Quoi ? Je n'étais donc qu'une mission à but caritatif pour elle ? Maintenant qu'elle a achevé ce qu'elle s'était donné comme objectif pour moi, elle peut s'en aller l'esprit tranquille ? Je n'avais pas plus d'importance pour elle que ses foutus elfes de maisons ?

Il s'était remis à crier. En face, la voisine, une vieille sorcière qui avait perdu son mari, avait fermé sa fenêtre. « Elle doit penser que je deviens fou… Et elle n'a pas complètement tort ! Et puis maintenant, je comprends ce que ressent quelqu'un à qui on a enlevé l'être le plus cher. »

Mais si seulement « elle » pouvait l'entendre. Il était trop tard, selon elle, mais il n'était pas d'accord.

Elle lui avait appris la volonté de se battre pour une cause juste. Il estima que c'en était une. Il se leva, enfila une cape à le hâte et sorti de l'appartement : il ne savait pas où la chercher mais il la trouverait et elle l'écouterait.

_On devrait toujours dire avant  
l'importance que les gens prennent  
tant qu'il est encore temps  
mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

Dans la cheminée, au milieu des cendre, un plaque métallique rougeoyante, avec une inscription.

**HERMIONE GRANGER & DRACO MALEFOY**


End file.
